That's where I want to be
by Yako-chan278
Summary: I just... I just wanted to get into a good school, that's all.. I... I just didn't expect it to be filled with Pokemon.
1. Welcome

**Okay, okay, here's my new fanfic, about a school again. I should really continue my fanfics instead of starting new ones... Uuugh... Anyway, this is pretty much an abbreviated pokemon-style version of my Harvest Moon fanfic... But better.**

* * *

Right, so the time had come. Ugh, why did everything have to fly past so quickly? It's like I hadn't even been in first grade at all. My memory is weird. I can still remember those days when we were waddling around the school, looking up at everyone else and some random boy in my class yelling. "MAY SAYS THAT ROOSTERS DON'T LAY EGGS!" ...Which I told him, of course. Then some other boy told him that they really didn't, and then he kept quiet.

Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ramble **(Uhu.)** about my first grade life... You probably don't want to hear about that! But I'm 13 now, a sort-of-rather-legal-yet-not-really adult. Well, at least old enough to get into Facebook anyway. (Actually I already got one in third grade! Don't report me, okay!?) Aaand I had to pick out a school to get into. Because dad said I had to get 'creative', and find out about the new school. My old school had only a kindergarten and primary school branch, no high school, so I was stuck in choosing my own. I just hoped my friends would come with.

Actually, as a matter of fact, I haven't even decided on what I'd work as. Even when I was younger I often shrugged and said "I'll figure that out when I'm older." And well, now I WAS older, and I had to decide quickly. During fourth grade I had quickly said a vet because I wanted the teacher off my back, but I figured that wouldn't be such a bad job as long as I got another mini-one that would earn some extra cash. Maybe I'd have to work at McDonalds or something. I shuddered as I sat down in front of the desk in my bedroom. I hope not.

I booted on my laptop, quickly set my homepage to Google and searched for the schools I could go to. I scrolled through the lists of school where all of them were blasting loud and colorful advertisements and tons of adjectives. Fancy adjectives. _A vet, a vet..._ I thought to myself as the list became longer and even more advertisements were popping up all over the site now. _Is there anyplace... Exciting where I can learn be a vet? Not in college yet, but..._ Don't get me wrong. I'm sure all those other schools were exciting. But I actually needed a place that was: "WOW! AMAZING! I MUST GO THERE!" The scrolling stick thingy on the side of the screen was getting so small already, I thought I was about to loose hope.

I didn't. With a final click to scroll down the page, it settled down onto a picture of a beautiful, large building built onto the edge of the cliff. Something about the building simply drew me into it, and with a quick click of my mouse I had entered into the site of the academy. PKSP High. For a moment, I was speechless. All I could say was... Colorful. Okay, not really. But there weren't many words, just pictures, pictures, pictures, and I just seemed drawn into it, because the pictures seemed almost animated, so alive, as if I was really there. I reached out, but it was just simply a digital photo on my laptop screen.

I scrolled down, hoping to find out more about this school and where it was. But all it had was the school timetable and regular activities, and that they would pick us up once we've applied. For a moment my trust about the school wavered, but if it was on an official website, then it had to be okay. Then I found out it was a boarding school. Well, okay, there was nothing wrong with that, was there? Most people would be shocked, but I seemed pretty okay with it. I wondered why? But I continued to look through the site anyway.

The pictures continued to grasp me. There were emerald green fields, a sapphire ocean, a picture of the building painted in red light as the sun set in front of it. The place was amazing! They taught all kinds of courses and had tons of classes, and they even outlined how they would be like, and when I read them it simply told me that I would never get bored in this wonderful school.

But the thing was, it wasn't open yet. My hand dropped from the mouse and hung by my side. I felt like I'd been broken into a million pieces, each tiny fragment scattered all over the universe. It wasn't open? All the beautiful places in the school, looking so ready and acceptable, but it wasn't open? Suddenly my sadness flew into rage and I screamed at the laptop, kicking and thrashing, then pushing my chair away as I lumped myself onto my bed. I had to go there! I had to! It was so perfect, it looked so wonderful, but IT WASN'T OPEN!?

My anger subsided and soon I was feeling all sad again. I wondered where my friends were going. Maybe some expensive school. But maybe they could come with me, when it did open? In the meantime I could study somewhere else, right? Of course! I'd just wait for it to open, and once it did, I'd send myself over there immediately. I almost toppled over my bed as I lunged towards my phone, typing on it so fast for a moment I wondered if I was inhuman, but I sent the message to all of my friends.

_Hey guys! Was just lookin through a whole bunch of colleges to choose from. Lol, there r so many! But I finally found a perfect one, PKSP College. It hasnt opened yet, but when it does Ill now ull luv it! Check it out! _**(This ain't how I really sms, I actually use proper grammar with my friends (excluding the Us and Rs) and nonsense with my family. It just works.)**

10 minutes later the messages returned. I unlocked my phone excitedly to read their replies, hoping they'd have checked out the website, agreed with me and told their parents about it, but even saying they'd already had plans for a different place was fine, because at least they'd reply. But my heart tore as I read through the messages my friends had sent me.

_PKSP? R u sure u got it right? Cant find d page!_

_May ya sure bout that? Cant find it nywhere_

_u mustve gotten the wrong name_

_sry, got another place 2g2!_

_Its not on google, huh? Try again!_

_lol, nope, not ther_

I slowly locked my phone again and slumped onto my bed, hugging my pillow tightly. I didn't understand. How could they have not found it? Sure, it was almost at the end of all the sites, but if it took them 10 minutes to reply, they must've tried looking for it. But how could they not find it? It just didn't make any sense. I was about to simply give up and check into a school my friend was going to, instead, but suddenly a noise from my phone bleeped on, and I grabbed it. Also while I did that, I fell off the bed.

I quickly got up and unlocked my phone to see that my friend, Aria had messaged me. She probably hadn't found it either. But as I read the message, I dropped my phone in shock, jumped and screamed in joy.

_Wow, it looks so nice! I did a thru look of the site n saw that it actually opens in a week! Omigosh, r u goin? I cant wait! I mean, its new, and tons of students are probably already applying for it!_

A week!? Now I was really excited. I could imagine the classes and classes of students pouring into the building, trying to get a spot. I pounced on my chair and flipped back to my laptop, did a quick hacking scheme **(Say. Nothing. It's just a skill I gave my OC...)** and managed to log into the school's e-mail site. And there were hundreds of students already applying. Although school didn't start until next month, I could just see everybody scrambling to move there and appoint everything and... Everything. Bleep! Another message.

_Lol hi, sry if annoying u with msgs. My parents said I should totally go ther, but they didnt seem sure, prolly cuz it was just newly opened unlike those ancient uhh.. sumthin. I forget the name. xD Also if u look closely, the school badge looks kinda like a pikachu! its so cute! lolz, cya next month_

Really? I put down the phone and zoomed into the photo of the uniform, which had the school badge sewn onto its upper left pocket. And when I looked closely, the shadowed yellow part of it actually DID kind of look like a Pikachu. I giggled. Of course, only someone like me or Aria would notice that. Pokemon had made its way around our class until fifth grade, where most of the girls gave it up, but apparently still liked it.

Like my best-sort-of-unrelated-sister-friend, Mia. Generally she still liked Pokemon, even if she wasn't interested in it so much anymore. Nobody really talked about it anymore, unless someone started something about it and the rest would willingly continue it. So far only Aria and I read Pokemon Adventures now. I was still stuck at chapter 36 though, but I didn't mind, I loved all (except the rivals) the characters and the story, how the authors twisted it and- No, that's not it... Ugh. The Pikachu badge reminded me of something. But-

Of course! The Pikachu logo of Pokemon Adventures! It made me laugh slightly thinking about it. I jumped up and checked the uniform again, then finally decided I'd tell my parents about this place. So I ran downstairs where my mom and dad were arguing with some random guy in a quiz show, yelling to choose answer C, but apparently A was correct. So I wouldn't count on them winning a million bucks. "Hey mom, hey dad." I called as I ran towards them.

Dad looked up from behind the sofa and grinned. "Hey, May!" He _always_ calls me by that greeting, but I've never told him to stop. And I'm sure there are other people's names who rhyme with greetings. Like I just got a question in one of my roleplay/ask Yellow accounts, someone saying "Hello, Yellow..." AND put the 'Yellow' in italics. "So have you chosen the perfect school yet? It's gotta be good if you wanna study and get a proper job and everything. Your mom and I have already worked hard to get all your study funds ready.

I nodded. "I know, I know. And yeah, I have found one. It's great. Aria might be going, too. PKSP. It's just opening, but they have all kinds of courses and cool stuff to do. I'll study as hard as I can, and I know I'm gonna have tons of fun there! Oh, and it's a boarding school."

"Hm... PKSP, you said?" Dad repeated thoughtfully. "Never heard of it."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Of course you haven't dad, it's just opening next week."

Mom tilted her head slightly when she looked at me. "Are you sure, dear? I mean, the place has barely opened yet. Why not go to something better, like Harley's or Mackerel Middle? I hear those places are very nice, and they serve wonderful courses. And besides, it's a boarding school. Do you really, honey? I don't want to send you off to a place you wouldn't like. I think-"

"Ugh, I know what you think." I moaned. "I bet there are tons of great campuses out there. But I really, really want to join PKSP. It's really good, I've reviewed everything and everything already. Please, let me join. We can even sit down and discuss this. Don't worry about the whole boarding school thing. I'll be fine. You know that, mom. Oh, and the answer for that is B." I added the last sentence unwillingly and suddenly, pointing towards the TV. My parents turned back towards it to see indeed that the answer really was B, but the player in it had failed to answer it correctly, and no million bucks for them.

"Well..." Mom started, smiling encouragingly and turning towards dad. "It is only a high school... I don't think that would be much of a problem, don't you think so dear?"

"Alright then, alright!" Dad laughed. "School starts in a month, so go check what time the-"

"Okay, thanks!" I said quickly, running up the stairs back to my room. No matter. I'd just do it myself, I know what it meant. Of course I'd never applied myself into a school before. Maybe only when we go to university? I plonked myself down in front of my laptop and flipped it open, quickly logging into the school website again and hitting the 'Apply' button. A strange feeling of lightness suddenly enveloped me, but I pushed the feeling aside and filled in the school form and everything.

And then enter. My heart was close to bursting. I can't believe I did it, I was getting in, I was going into the school! Okay, maybe I wasn't that excited for all the homework and everything. And the sleeping alone with only maybe one or two other girls. Suddenly a message popped up on the screen, and I leaned forward to read it. 'Pickup at 3.30 p.m. today. Get ready!'

Today!? But school only started in a month! As if my laptop had read my mind, another message popped up, saying 'No worries. Parents will understand. Now go pack your stuff.' For a moment I giggled, then panicked. Three thirty!? It was already 2.50! I lunged towards my bag, my other bag and my smaller, walleter **(?)** bag. Being as quiet as I could, I packed all my clothes, my money, but bathroom stuff, other stuff, and for a sad moment I felt like I was running away from home. But I wasn't. Right?

Perhaps I should tell mom and dad about the pickup. Or maybe not. I would tell them later. So as soon as my three bags were packed with all my clothes, I was ready for boarding school. For a moment, I felt scared and rigid, as if I would never see anyone I knew, ever again, but that wasn't true. Boarding school meant you could go home on the weekends, right? Wasn't it? Of course it was?

I snuck down once or twice to get something to eat because my stomach was grumbling. But after the third time it growled, I realized it was because of the anxiety. Minutes passed by. I glanced up at the clock on my wall, which said 3.15. My stomach churned. Almost time. Just fifteen more minutes, and I'd be out of here. Now I even had a headache. I haven't even told mom and dad that I was leaving, but if I did I'd feel awful. 3.20. And then I'd feel like going to a different school instead, where I could return to them every day. 3.25. I was feeling so nervous I could barely stand.

3.30. No bus. No car. No random person ringing the doorbell. Another three minutes passed, and I started to relax, for some reason. Maybe they forgot, and then I got nervous again. Okay, so I was nervous and relieved at the same time. How, I have no idea. I was starting to drum my fingers on my lap to the music from the TV playing downstairs. 3.38. How much longer? When-

_Tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._ I gasped, but my shoulders eased when I figured it was probably just the bird that always came to tap on our windows. But this was my room. The bird never tapped on the window in my room. And for a bird, it seemed too... Heavy. I was starting to shake. I turned around slowly, trying not to show my fear like if I simply whipped around, something like Slenderman would come and jump at me. But no, it was a... Boy?

It was still bright out, but I couldn't recognize his face, even though it looked so familiar. Where had I seen it before? And how on Earth had he gotten to the window of my room on the third floor of my house? He nodded towards me, and, still shaking, I slid the window open, unsure of what would happen next. But I didn't have time to be sure, because suddenly two great talons grabbed me, my bags and threw me onto a mass of feathers.

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHOHHHMIGOOOOO OOOOOSSHHHLEMMEDOWNLEMMEDOWN LEMMEDOWN!" I was practically screaming my head off, my shoes digging into the softness under the feather and clinging onto someone's... Shirt? My house grew further and further away, and pretty soon I gave up in screaming. But now I was deathly afraid. Who was this? What was this? Where was I going? Why couldn't I say goodbye, at least? I was panicking more and more, until a soothing voice told me we were on our way.

Through all the wind in my hair, I squinted and looked up. It was the boy who was knocking at my window earlier, and he had the sort of expression on his face like when someone introduces themselves to you, but knows you'd never remember them anyway. But in a split second, even with my hair and feathers and clouds everywhere, I recognized the fringe immediately. "GOLD!?" I screamed again.

I grabbed my hair and pushed all the stray strands backwards, and know I suddenly realized that I was sitting next to who I thought would forever only be a manga and game character on a Ho-Oh. I started screaming again. "Whoa, geez, relax!" He called, and I turned crimson. "It won't be long, but the place is still far away. And yep, that's me."

I was shaking so hard I thought I would fall off the Pokemon I was riding on, but by now I was screaming AND crying. In happiness, of course. "B-But how can you be real?" I stammered, trying to raise my voice over the howl of the wind. "And Ho-Oh! I thought Pokemon were just fictional... Things! And y-you- But how- I don't-"

"Just chill!" He laughed, and I realized I was slowly sliding off Ho-Oh, despite him holding me around the waist. "Look, just, uh, lemme try to explain everything, alright?"

"Um... Okay. Could I... Could you just move over?"

"Huh? Oh sure." He shifted slightly, letting go of my waist, and suddenly I was grabbing his shirt, screaming as I was falling off Ho-Oh. "AAAHOWOWOWOWLET GO! ASDFGHJKLHO-OHSTOP!" Suddenly there was a jerk, and Ho-Oh stopped flying, landing on a nearby cliff. "Ugh. Ow. You okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." I said, trembling, even though I slid so far down my feet were already touching the ground. "H-Hold on..." I mumbled, climbing onto Ho-Oh's back and seating myself behind Gold. Ho-Oh took off again, and this time I felt less afraid, but the height between me and the ground was scary. "So, uh, you can explain now..."

"Oh, right!" Gold exclaimed, as if he'd forgotten all about it. Soon the sky started to turn dark. "Well, you applied for PKSP, didn't you? Well, only special people can enter that school."

"S-Special?" I repeated, grabbing his shirt as Ho-Oh gained pace. "Wh-What does that mean? And what about my parents? Won't they get scared when they find out I'm gone? I didn't even say goodbye!"

"Don't worry about that." Gold huffed, trying to slow Ho-Oh down. "Just listen first. PKSP is special. Only chosen students are able to apply and enter... Oh, and they have to have read Pokemon Adventures before. They just do. Or at least know all the characters and their personalities, that's fine, too. It's pretty much like a normal school, except there are Pokemon around, and the older students get to battle with them and stuff."

He turned slightly to look at me, but I was too speechless, so I just nodded and he continued talking. "Right. Many people think, they probably KNOW that Pokemon don't exist, they just think they're just fictional characters, but no, only the ones that truly believe and love Pokemon can find their way to PKSP. Oh, and don't worry about your parents. Every time a new student applies for the school, a random Physic Pokemon is set for them to control the minds of their parents so that all they can remember is 'Oh, we just send our lovely son or daughter to this wonderful new boarding school', and stuff. So yeah. Oh, and you might want to introduce yourself?"

"That's May Heathers to you," I puffed, then added "Are you saying I have a crazy imagination?" I said simply, replying to his 'Only ones that truly believe' statement. This was embarrassing, but since I was a kid I'd believed in Pokemon, fairies, aliens and all those other stuff, and stubbornly refused to stop believing in them.

Gold chuckled. "Maybe. But you're lucky. Not many students have gotten into PKSP."

_So that's why the others couldn't find the site..._ I thought, then another idea clicked into my head. "Oh! And Aria! Is there a girl called Aria applying into the school? She's one of my friends, and she has to be there, or else it'll be the new kid all over again!"

"Yeah, the new kid... I get ya. Um, maybe. I don't really do the whole student collecting thing. Us trainers - I think you'd know who we are - we're just here to re-assure and spend time with you, and bring you back and forth from your house to the school. And each student gets to spend their trip with one of their favorite characters to talk through about the school so they don't get too panicky."

"Wait, what!?" I exclaimed, blushing. "I would've sworn I liked Yellow and Platinum better than you!"

"Heh, not too sure about that. Anyway, Yellow's already swamped with deli- Uhh, I mean, escorts. If we're too busy we just send another random dexholder in, but that doesn't really matter, does it?"

"What, of course it does!" I said angrily. "I don't like Silver, what if I got stuck with him?"

"Huh?" He turned to me, and blushed for a moment, but turned back quickly. "Oh.. Eh... I guess that could be a problem... Okay, just a few more minutes to go. You get a quick tour and go to your rooms. Lessons start on Monday."

"Already?" I moaned. Gold laughed and nodded, but I figured a whole school filled with Pokemon was amazing, so I just nodded. "Well, okay..." I sighed, feeling my eyelids droop, and leaned my head against Gold's back. Suddenly Ho-Oh jerked backwards, and I shot up. "Ah! What happened!?"

Gold said nothing for a while, but he didn't seem to want to look at me. "Actually, uh... This... This is my first pickup..." He admitted. "They're gonna flip when they find out you're a girl."

I leaned towards the side slightly to try and catch a glimpse of his face, but I didn't dare lean too far in case I fell off Ho-Oh, dragging him with me. "Your... First..." I paused and laughed softly, leaning my head on his back again, ignoring the second jerk. "I must been the first girl that hugged you, huh..."

Gold said nothing, but after a few more minutes of silent flying, I felt him shift slightly. "...Look, we're here."

* * *

******PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEDON'TKILLME.  
But sorry... No Mangaquestshipping here. Just me and G- *shot*  
*Sighs* Of course there's nothing wrong with having a crush on a fictional character! Buh, I bet thousands of people do that. Even my friend is in love with Sebastian/Ikuto/Sasuke who all happen to be quiet and mysterious. And sometimes I even dream about... Him. It's kind of awkward. Wait a minute, ohmigosh why am I ramblin' bout it here!? **


	2. Friends

**Asdfghjklbargharglbarblflstp pphtppftt  
Ahaha, sorry. XD I just went kind of crazy there. I'm writing this right after I posted the previous chapter, which I wrote in just two days. Ugh, phew. My fingers are tired. But whatever, next chapter... And this is more of a rule book, not 'exactly' part of the story, only at the start and end, so you can go ahead and skip the middle part of chapter if you want, but it actually gives you hints about the story line, even if you can't find it. ;)**

Replies

**8TyeDye8**  
Yeah, I am, as long as s/he isn't too overpowered.

**I AM ACCEPTING OCs FOR CHAPTER 3! Just fill in this and review:**

**Name:  
Age: (13-16)  
Class:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Personality:  
Back story: (Not necessary, but helps me capture their personality more. Like how their life was, how they found out about PKSP and which trainer transported them and everything. It can be in a few sentences or a whole paragraph. I don't care.)**

* * *

"This... This is it?" I gasped, recognizing the beautiful, white-washed building on the cliff, the emerald green fields surrounding it, all the other smaller buildings, the swimming pool, the courts, all what could've been a hotel fitted into a large, large school mapped out below us. "It's... Amazing." And before I knew what was happening, Gold landed Ho-Oh next to a Lugia, helped me with my bags and led me towards what was supposedly the headmaster's office.

Except that there was no one there. "Do you know the author of Pokemon Adventures?" Gold asked suddenly as he pushed the glass door open, letting the overwhelming feeling of cold air push against me as we entered the empty office. The desk was there, the chair was there, the papers, the cabinets, the laptop, everything a headmaster would need was there, except that there was no headmaster.

The room gave me an eerie feeling. "I... It think so, it was..." I paused for a moment. "Who was it..? Oh yeah, Hidenori and Yamamoto. I forgot their surnames." I stated quickly, trying to remember the two names on the cover of the manga. "Why?"

Gold sighed, picking up a piece of paper from the desk, then turned to me and grinned almost forcefully. "Heh, they're our creators, right? But anyway, what the heck! Here's a copy of the rules and stuff, and..." He ran towards the cabinet and started throwing out random sheets of paper towards me. "Timetable, year 7, schedule, teacher list, um, dorm room, wait, where's your form... Ah, here, and..." By this time there was already a stack of paper in my arms. "Okay, yeah, that's it." He said cheerfully.

"Oh, um thanks." I said lifting up all the papers and placing them gently on the table beside me. "Am I supposed to read the rule book first?"

Gold nodded. "Yep. There's still some time before the announcements and the tour, so take as much time as you need. Then you can go to your dorm, meet your room mates and get some rest, okay?"

"Alright... Thanks."

**_YEAR 7 Rules and guidelines_**

_.:Basic Rules:._

_-**:Clothing and attire:-**_

_-::Uniform must be worn **at all times** (Shirt tucked in)_

_-:::Each student will be given their sets of uniform. Check with escorted trainer to confirm delivery  
-:::Shirt/Blouse x5  
-__:::_Skirt/Skort/Short/Pants x5  
-_:::_Socks x20  
-_:::_Shoes x2  
-_:::_1 school badge - not unnecessary, but required to enter and exit school building

_-::All dirty uniforms must be deposited into laundry box in Room 309_

_-::Nails must be kept short and clipped regularly_

_-::Students with hair over the collar must tie up their hair or have it cut_

_-::No painted nails, hair highlights or clothing other than the school uniform is allowed during school hours_

**_-:School hours:-_**

_-::Students must be in class in time, or present a note to why the student is late_

_-::No loitering in the hallways during lesson time_

_-::Behave in a responsible, polite and courteous manner without harassing, bullying, intimidating, discriminating or threatening anyone in any way_

_-::Behave in a way that shows respect for myself and the feelings of others and resolve conflict in a peaceful manner_

_-::Respect and care for school buildings and equipment_

_**-:Pokemon:-**  
_

_-::Each student is to receive a Pokemon during their first class when arriving in the school_

_ -:::This Pokemon must be kept in Pokeball AT ALL TIMES unless told not to do so_

_-::Pokeball belts are not required unless in Year 9 and up_

_-::Battles take place every Monday and Friday_

_ -:::Only students in Year 9 and up are allowed to participate_

_ -::::Three of current Pokemon are allowed to be used in battle_

_ -::::No legendary Pokemon allowed_

_ -::::The battle ends when all of the trainer's Pokemon are defeated_

_**-:Pickup and drop off:-**_

_-::Should student wish to exit the school compound and return home at any time of the day, please speak with one of the teachers. Students will then be teleported home (Parent's minds will be changed if the event occurs)_

_-::Every Friday after school, should student's parents ask to pick you up, refuse and say that you will come by bus. Student will then be teleported home, parent's minds will be changed_

_-::At Sunday from 2-11p.m., school website will ask if you need to return to school compound. Pin badge above the upper left pocket and click 'yes'. Student will be teleported to their dorm  
*Tell your parents you are leaving for school. A bus should come by._

_**-:LEAKAGE:-**_

_Leakage of school info to outer world caution is classified as **HIGH RISK**. Students caught leaking information from the school will have his or her _memory erased. _The student is then teleported home, remembering only that he or she had been dropped out of school._

_-::Leaking comes in forms of:  
-:::Telling  
-:::Writing  
-:::Recording_

_**Memory tamperation**:  
_

_Physic Pokemon in the Tamperation Lab (Room 626) are solely meditating to make sure your parents' minds are at check. There is one Pokemon for each student. DO NOT disturb the Pokemon that belong to you. This causes the disrupt of their concentration and sends all records about you and the school to your parents' minds. This **bans** the student from the school._

As I finally managed to squeeze all the rules into my head except for the leakage part, which I would obviously never do, I set down the paper and breathed out. I was still thrilled by all that happened today, and now I hadn't a worry in the world. In fact, I felt great. I felt better than ever. "Alright, I'm done." I said cheerfully, picking up my bags. "What time does the announcement start?"

Gold glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was 4.30. Wow, we got here that fast? It felt longer than that. "4. 30..." He mumbled after a short silence. "So we haves- AAAHWAITIT'STIME!" Before I had the chance to answer, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the office, taking my bags along with him.

Eventually we made it to a hallway where there were a few students rushing towards, well, _somewhere_, with those familiar Pokemon trainers leading them. And boy, there weren't that many students, probably only the ones with crazy imaginations, but I could see all them with excited looks in their eyes, happiness all over their faces... Oh, and there's Pearl. I frowned, realized I was losing ground from Gold and ran to catch up to him again. By the way, did I mention that I just happen to HATE rivals with all my head and heart?

And soon we all stopped walking and entered a large, spacious hall with a stage at one end, and chairs everywhere. A short man with a curly mustache and hair waddled up onto the stage and had us sit down. Several trainers sat in front, followed by some other... People, with the rest of the students seated behind them. "Good afternoon, everybody." He said, after clearing his throat. "You can simply call me Sir Director, and I'm sure you students are eager to get around and know each other..." There were a few soft hums of sarcasm.

"Well then, I'll cut straight to this, shall I? I'm sure all of you have read the rule books earlier today, you are now in high school! Welcome back to school everyone!" He paused, obviously expecting a cheer of some sort, but even the trainers up in front looked rather blank, so he grumbled softly and continued. "So. Congratulations on making it to this school, I'm just terribly excited to see what all of you can do. We've even recruited not only some new Year Sevens, but Year Eights and up, too.

"I'm so proud of all of you. Our school has rather, ah, a different sort of timetable, so we're sorry if we're bothering you with starting too early. But if that's so, the holidays will also start earlier, yes? And let me tell you, this school is very, very special indeed. No need to worry about your parents. For now, you may take tours around the school and meet some new friends. Thank you everyone, you are now dismissed."

Okay, actually, the speech was much, much more longer than that, but I must've nodded off in the middle when he was talking about battles and study programmes or something. Eventually Gold fell asleep to, and so did the girls next to me. I laughed to myself as the hall broke into a loud burble of noise again. Maybe this school director guy was a bit boring, but he looked fine to talk with and more clumsy than happy-go-lucky. "Hey Gold," I called, quickly recognizing the red shirt in the crowd. "Had a nice sleep?"

He laughed nervously, but nodded. "May, you have no idea how boring that guy can get." He joked.

I nodded simply and turned to watch the streams of students chatting excitedly and running around. I turned back, and suddenly I heard someone scream "MAY!"

"Huh-?" But I recognized the short, dark hair and fair skin immediately, and ran over to hug her. "ARIA!" I screamed, probably crushing her under my always suffocating hug. "Ohmigosh, yougotinyougotinyougotinohmy goshwe'regonnahavesooomuchfuntogeth erIcan'tbelievewediditYESSSSS!" I cried, releasing her from her hug, grabbing her hands and jumping up and down.

Aria laughed. "Oh gosh May, I know! I don't care even if we have to study all day, I mean, POKEMON!? I love this place! I can't wait to explore!"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed enthusiastically, shooting a look at Gold who was staring at us with a 'geez, girls' kind of face. "Well, I'll see ya later! C'mon, Ari." I waved and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards where the most stream of students were heading. "Sooo, who led you here?"

Aria blushed. "Oh, um, Green did. The guy."

"I see~" I laughed. "Do you have the map?"

"Yup," she said, zipping open her backpack and pulling out a large, thick file, reach inside to pull out file, to pull out another file, and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to me. "Here you go." She said.

"You have a file inside a file inside a file."

"Of course."

And so for the two hours we spent our time going up and down and left and right and accidentally almost used the lift that was meant for teachers only. We had tons of fun. And there were Pokemon everywhere. Finally, when a bell rang signalling us to get some quick dinner and then return to our dorms and get some rest for the lessons the next morning, we reluctantly trudged back to our dorms. "This place is amazing." I breathed, spotting a Bidoof chewing contentedly on an Oran berry.

"I'm in Room 4D2." Aria said, pointing at a number printed down on a piece of paper. "What's yours?"

"Ah, hold on..." I said, reaching backwards to unzip my bag and pull out the crumpled paper. "Aww, it's 4D7. At least we're just across each other. I wonder who's in my room? Okay Ria, see you tomorrow!" Aria laughed and waved, running towards her room, dragging her bags along with her. Oh, and yeah, I do have a bunch of different names for Aria. Her full name's actually Arianna, (Pokemon HeartGold? Say nothing) but we usually call her Aria. So she actually has a ton of possible nicknames, and I call her every one I can possible think of.

I pushed open the door to room 4D7, which was average-sized, with two bunk beds, a bathroom, two medium cupboards and a desk. I dumped my bags into the cupboard and unpacked myself and threw open the curtains, letting the warm sunlight spill into the bedroom. At once the door opened again, and a girl with medium-length brown hair and two reddish, brownish bags. "Oh, I have a room mate?" She asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and gave a sarcastic smile. "No, you don't. I'm May, by the way."

The girl smiled. "You can call me Aya." She lay down her bags carefully inside the cupboard. "I think we might have a second room mate, but it looks like she's not here yet. Anyway, looks like we're the only ones who decided to come to our dorms before getting dinner. C'mon." I nodded and followed her outside, waving at Aria who was talking to another girl with glasses and shiny black hair which reached her collar.

Most of the students were there already, and there were Pokemon everywhere. I felt like fainting each time I saw one, for all the times I had wished to see one, I'd never thought I really would. "I cant believe Pokemon really exist!" Aya squealed suddenly, snapping me out of her concen- Uh, I mean, thoughts. "This is just amazing. Oh, and who did you get here with? I ended up cruising the seas on Kyogre with Sapphire. It was fun, but she was late and she wouldn't stop talking."

"Oh yeah, that's Sapphire." I laughed, then hoped I didn't blush when I stammered "G-Gold."

"Oohh, you got the flirt!?" Aya asked, giggling. "I'm sure people like him, but whoa!"

"Geez," I giggled, egging her on the shoulder. "I swear I prefer Yellow over him."

"Yellow's too mainstream!"

"Heck yes! Gold told me she was doing hundreds of pickups."

"Yeah," Aya said quickly, as though she had realized something important. Eh, well, she did. "And we should probably eat now before the canteen closes."

"Right!" And soon we were filling our plates with food and chatting excitedly with the other students and who we thought were only manga characters, but booy were we mistaken, and we were having the time of our lives. Gold insisted on walking me out later, and for a moment I considered on smashing a cupcake on his face, but decided against it and squirmed away from him.

Then I felt sad. It was such a pity none of my friends except for Aria were here, but what could I say? Pokemon, Pokemon Adventures, if all of these things were real, I'd happily do anything to stay with them. Everything was just so perfect and wonderful, I couldn't have been bothered by the strange whispers and nods the staff were giving each other. I was just too happy to describe my words.

I was starting to feel happy again. "May! Over here! You have got to try these chicken wings!" Aya said suddenly, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards where the chicken wings were. I waved and talked and ate, and for a perfectly wonderful moment, I felt like I could never be happier. It was going to be a good year.

* * *

**Myep. I'm done. Whew! Hope you all liked it! Now please go and get your OC forms ready, okay?  
Oh, and you see that review box down there? Mhm? You just put your review in there, okay? And if the OC form goes in too, I'll be even happier! Won't update until I get at least one or two entries, alright? Enjoy~**


	3. Nicknames

**Yeah, I'm finally writing the next chapter! Thanks for lending your OCs guys. I'm still taking in more, but it might stop at a certain chapter if I run out of space. Most of you seem to be putting in 15-16 characters, huh? That's fine, no problem, but I'd like more 13-14 characters so May, Aya and Aria have some people to talk to in class. Or else I'll have to dump in all my characters.**

Reviews

**Hdnggrnchrg**  
Alright, thanks! Gabe will be in here!

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a Pidgey chirping outside our dorm window. And it was a really, really loud chirping. Looks like I'd have to get used to the new Pokemon alarm clocks. Aya was in the bathroom, and another girl with slightly wavy hair that reached her shoulders and light brown eyes was tying her hair up and trying to get her shoes on at the same time. "Need help?" I asked, nodding at her socks which she'd forgotten to put on in the rush. "I'm May."

"Agh, I forgot my socks!?" She sighed, kicking off her shoes and reaching to get them. "I'm Lumina. And I'm fine, thanks. You'd better get changed though, class starts in thirty minutes, and we still have to get breakfast. The uniforms are in the cupboard- Oh, Aya's out."

I turned, to see Aya struggling with her hair band. She looked at me and nodded, and I grabbed my uniform and whizzed inside the bathroom, changed and brushed my teeth before we all headed out for breakfast. We ate as little as we could to hurry, but enough so we wouldn't get hungry in class. By the time we were dumping our plates in the plastic tub, it was already 8.50, so skipped in emptying the remaining food into the dustbin, and just ran to class. And we made it in time.

We collapsed into our assigned seats (after we took three minutes to figure which were ours) and got ready for class. Good thing we had packed our bags the night before, because when the teacher came she sighed and let off the other students that had forgotten to pack their books, and then were forced to run to their dorms to get it. The other way around, which meant they took the long way. Everyone was puffing and panting when they returned, but the teacher smiled and said "Pokemon trainers do it, too."

I sat next to the girl I had seen Aria talking to yesterday. "Hello! I'm Kimberly," she said, adjusting her blue-framed glasses. "Nice to meet you. You know Aria, right?"

I nodded. "Right. I'm May." And then the teacher had us take out our books and study our first lesson, History, but was basically interrupted by jokes and laughs and not really much studying since it was the first day of school. In science, we got our books ready for the next day and did a quick mini-experiment about heat which we would learn about later, using a Magby in replace of a bunsen burner. I was having so much fun, I actually forgot we were really in a school at all.

Everybody was still so excited that there were really Pokemon around us to talk and play with, then when it came to the last lesson of the day, a co-curricular activity which we were only supposed to have on Wednesdays to Fridays but pushed into Monday because of the first day at school, everyone literally exploded into happiness.

Okay, not literally. But still.

There were hundreds of Pokeballs seated in front of us, and the teacher waved her hand at them. "Go ahead." Everyone stood there for a while, staring at the Pokeballs on the table, two of each single un-evolved (except the Pokemon that had baby pre-evolutions) Pokemon in the entire Pokemon world, from each and every region, from Kanto to Unova. Nobody said anything. We just stood and stared, until boy jumped in the air and yelled "YESSSSSSS!" and everyone went thundering forward, hands reaching for their favorite Pokemon.

I panicked. I couldn't decide. The best Pokemon I'd go for was Skitty, but what if someone had taken both of them already? The starters were unavailable, but it didn't seem to bother much of them. Then I saw a familiar pink tail whip cutely in the inside of the red-transparent Pokeball case, and I lunged for it immediately, claiming the Skitty as mine. When all the students had their own Pokeballs, everyone was trembling in one side, eager to let their Pokemon out. Aria got an Eevee, as expected, Aya with a Vulpix and Lumina with a Poochyena. Kimberly had picked out a cute little Pichu.

"Now remember kids," the teacher said suddenly, glaring at a boy who was tempted so much to release his Pokemon and get to know it that he was shaking all over, seated on the floor and staring at the Pokeballs in his hands, ignoring everyone else. The teacher cleared his throat, and the boy got up, embarrassed. "The Pokemon you have are now yours to keep. You can nickname them and really do whatever you want with them like in the games, but you may only battle during the co-curricular activities and no time else. They must be kept in their Pokeballs at all times during schooling hours, and only released once school is over. However, if you wish to leave the school compounds, as I'm sure everyone would know how to do, your Pokemon must be left in your room. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "So you may release your Pokemon."

There were whoops and shrieks of glee as soft exploding sound echoed in the atrium, Pokemon appearing in large masses everywhere and students hugging them. The Skitty in front of me mewed excitedly, but I was too excited myself to do anything except stare at it. "Alright, alright, students," the teacher said, clapping his hands. "You're now free for the rest of the day. Go ahead and enjoy yourselves, but don't forget to finish your homework!"

"Thanks, teacher!" Everyone cried, rushing out of the atrium to spend time with their Pokemon.

"School. Is wonderful." Lumina sighed, hugging her Poochyena. "I don't care if we have to study all day, I mean, Pokemon! I love Poochyena. I haven't a clue what to name it, though. Any ideas?"

"Nyx!" I said suddenly, pointing at the Poochyena.

"Nyx? Why Nyx?"

"Umm, because Nyx means night, I think." I said. "And it fits a Poochyena. I like nicknaming Pokemon."

"That's so cool." Aya said. "Will you nickname my Vulpix too? I'm terrible at nicknames."

Hmm. I looked at the little fire fox swishing its tails gently in front of me. "Tala means wolf," I said. "And Sera means 'burning one'." For a moment, I thought I saw shock in the Vulpix's eyes. "Okay, not burning one. That doesn't sound right. Ena means passionate or fiery. And then there's Pixii. I don't know what it means, but it fits a Vulpix, don't you think?"

Aya stared at me for a moment. "Pixii is great, but I can't decide to use it or Tala... Oh well, I guess Pixii is nice. I'll name a different Pokemon Tala." She turned towards me. "How did you come up with all these names anyway?"

Lumina nodded. "Yeah. And what're you gonna name your Skitty?"

I shrugged. "I used to write lots of stories, so I kind of remember a few names I found while looking for names for the characters in the story. And for my Skitty..." I paused. "Hm. This is actually a problem. Let's see... I usually name the Pokemon after myself, but if for this Skitty, then... Uh... Ari? I think. I dunno. Or something like that."

"Wow, that's a great idea," Aya nodded, clapping her hands. "You should start a business. Make a booth where people pay 50 cents for a nickname. It's not much, but if the people here can't think of nicknames, then you'll be rich!"

I laughed. "That's a good idea, but maybe when I'm older."

"U-Um, did you say something about nicknaming Pokemon?" A timid voice called from the side. We turned to see an older-looking boy standing further away, a Trapinch at his side, looking at our Pokemon. "I, uh... I'm not really good at nicknaming Pokemon, s-so I thought you could help me or something."

Lumina raised an eyebrow. "You're three years older than us."

"Y-Yeah..."

"How about Enki?" I suggested, nodding towards the Trapinch. "It's supposed to have an earthy meaning to it or something. I don't know what it means, but since Trapinch is a ground-type, it'll work, don't you think?"

The boy nodded. "Y-Yeah, thanks. I'm Gabe, by the way."

"I'm Aya, that's Lumina and the wondrous nicknamer over there is May." Aya said, pointing towards me. "We've to go now, you're welcome." And when Gabe turned away with his newly-named Enki, Aya yelled "And tell your friends one nickname is 50 cents!"

...

"Okay, I think we'd better finish our homework now." I said seriously, staring at the book with its pages open in front of me. "We can't let all this Pokemon stuff take us away too much. It's still school. We've gotta finish our homework."

The Pokemon were sharing the bed above me, each of them carefully licking their fur. Aya was on the bed next to me, and Lumina on the top bunk. "Yeah, I know." Aya sighed. "Okay, there was only math homework today, and it was only one page. Once we finish it we can go out for dinner and then walk around a little before we go to bed."

Lumina removed the headphones from her head. "Ughh, I hate homework." She moaned, but we all did it anyway. "Good thing the first few month's lessons are always so easy, right?" Aya and I nodded. Right. First for every year was always whole numbers, and it was all easy. Pretty soon we finished our homework and packed our bags for the classes the next day. "Kay. I'm starving." Lumina said.

"Dinner starts at 7.40." Aya said, checking her watch as we headed out of our room and towards the dining hall. "It's 7.20 now, so we can take our time." We nodded and strolled slowly around our school. There weren't many students around, but most there were heading towards the dining hall to get some early dinner. When there wasn't anyone in our path, we heard someone shriek from the other hall way.

"What was that!?" Lumina gasped, spinning. "It came from over there!" And before we could stop her, she had turned heel and ran towards where the scream had came from. We stopped when we saw two other people in the hallway and Lumina breathing "Oh, god," continuously.

The older, stronger looking boy was holding another boy's school uniform by the collar, grinning at him. The Ralts stood helplessly by his side, shrinking away from the Pawniard's negative emotions who was standing on the older boy's shoulder. "Oh god, oh god," Aya mumbled, pushing us away and hiding us behind the row of lockers. "I'd always seen bullies in the movies, but here, too? Oh god, no, how? There must've been a mistake..."

He heard a loud thud and a metallic clang, and a squeal came from the Ralt's mouth. "Leave me alone!" A voice yelled, and we peeped from behind the lockers to see the older boy was sprawled all over the ground, his nose bleeding. The Pawniard was shaking at his arm in panic, and when he finally awoke he growled "You'll see, Jack!" And he got up and ran off, the Pawniard stumbling after him.

"God are you okay?" Lumina said suddenly, and we realized she had somehow escaped from our little hiding place and ran towards the boy without us realizing. "I didn't know there were bullies in our school. Don't worry, I'll tell a teacher!"

"No, I'm fine. If a he finds out I told a teacher he's gonna come back for sure. Right now I don't think he will." Jack sighed, dusting off his sleeve. Lumina turned towards us and waved her hand, making us come out from behind the lockers and stand next to her. Jack paused and looked at all of us for a moment. "Um... How long have all of you been standing there?

"We just got here." Aya said quickly, checking her watch. "And we've got to get to dinner. I'm Aya by the way, and that's Lumina and May." She said, unknowingly appointing herself as our group introductor. **(Is that a word? I don't care.)** "You'd better avoid him in the dining hall. Is your Ralts okay? Does it have nickname?"

Jack looked surprised. "He's fine, and uh, no, I never really thought of nicknaming Pokemon-"

"That's okay, May's a great nicknamer!" Aya interrupted, shoving me forward. "She comes up with the best nicknames!"

"Uh, okay." He said. "What can you think of for a Ralts?"

I tilted my head slightly, trying to rack my brain for some good physic-pokemon name ideas. "Zeki," I said finally, nodding. "I think it means intelligent or something like that. And Ruby uses Ralts for the smart part of contests!"

Jack nodded. "Oh, yeah. That's great. Um, thanks! Okay, you'd better go now."

"Yeah." We waved and ran towards the dining hall, where we ended up being 5 minutes late despite leaving early.

...

"Ughhhhh I'm soooo tired." Lumina yawned, stretching her arms and laying down on bed. "G'nite guys, g'nite Nyx." She flipped over and pulled the blanket over her, falling asleep immediately.

"Night May, night Lumina." Aya said softly, her soft brown eyes growing heavier as she watched her Vulpix curl up next to Nyx and Ari. "Good night, Pixii. Good night, everyone." She turned towards me. "Sometimes I have trouble sleeping." She sighed. "But not today. Night."

I smiled. Lucky. I always had trouble sleeping, but like Aya, tonight seemed peaceful, like I could sleep with no problem. "Goodnight, Aya, Lumina. Goodnight, Ari, Aria (wow I just realized), Kimberly... Mom... Dad..." I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep, still smiling.

* * *

**Mhm. Okay. I'm done. That's it. What did you think?  
Jack and Gabe belong to 8TyeDye8 and ****Hdnggrnchrg respectively.**


	4. Problems

**Yeah, thanks for keeping up with me guys! Don't rush me, 'kay? OCs are still welcome.**

* * *

I hate to say it, but the following month and a half weren't really exciting. Okay, that's a lie. They were AMAZING. Even though we still had to study all day, our science teacher had Pokemon help us around and replaced some materials, in math we solved problems using Pokemon, and in gym there were lots of fighting-type Pokemon to help us out to train. After school we'd go out to spend some time at the mall, do our own things in our rooms or train our Pokemon in the battle grounds behind the school.

And let me say, the school was really, really, really big. It was a gigantic large building stretched around the school field, classes and cafeteria on one side, and the dorms on the other side. And it had four floors. Then there were the battle grounds, where wild Pokemon were left around to dwell, the Legendary Stables where all the Legendary aka pickup Pokemon slept. Like Ho-Oh. Then there was the tennis court, the basketball court, the football field (Yes, we have two fields) on the left side and everything else. So yeah.

But anyway, let me fill you in with the gossip of the 'boring' month and a half. Nicole, a girl from our class had somehow befriended Jack. No bullies had been seen since. Don't ask. Me, Aya and Lumina would sit together and eat during morning tea and lunch and hang out after school either going out to malls after pestering Silver or Green (Because they were the ones who got annoyed the most, and since we were girls it was just worth it.) to let us out of the school, do our own things in our room or sitting together and studying. Or, at least, just sitting with the textbooks open and talking about the stuff we'd watched, seen on the internet or happened at school.

Aria had become close with Kimberly, Nicole and another girl called Erika, and sometimes we'd all sit together and eat the cupcakes Erika made after school for fun. They are delicious. She'd share them out with everyone, and sometimes we'd even join her after school to help make cupcakes. Sometimes we'd help her sell them.

Oh, and speaking of which, you know that nickname thing Aya suggested? Yeah, well, Lumina ended up setting up a booth for me and I'd go online every day searching for nicknames and remembering them so I could nickname the Pokemon with names that suited them. So far I had earned 18 dollars. Not much, but with that in a month who knew how much I'd earn in the rest of the year?

Of course during the weekends we'd go home and visit our parents, and I'd try my best to fill in mom and dad about what had happened through the week without letting the news of Pokemon slipping. And our Pokemon would be left at home, still.

So, yeah. That was pretty much the events that had happened at PKSP High. Unless you count those hilarious moments like Gold accidently tripping over his own shoe laces (The trainers were actually forced to take lessons too, who knew? And even though they weren't in the same classes as us they sometimes merged the classes.) And it was after that when things got a little more... Interesting. And when I say interesting, I mean that for you, who is probably reading this right now, it would be great for a fantasy novel, but for the characters in it, living a fantasy novel would be just horrible.

...

It all started when we were hanging out in a cute little cafe outside one of the local malls. Lumina and I were talking, Aya was on her phone, Diamond, who had somehow magically followed us was eating a tasty-looking ice-cream, and Gold who had obviously followed us was scoffing up a large bowl of banana splits.

Our Pokemon had been left at home. I mean, who would carry Pokeballs out in the open? Sure, it's not like it would attract any attention, but the Pokemon moving about in it would. And the rule books specifically said not to leak any Pokemon info out. "...Well, and so now we're forced to play football for the next five weeks." Lumina concluded, sighing and pushing a lock of purple hair (She actually has a lock of her hair dyed purple. It's so cool how the school allows that) behind her shoulder.

I slurped the rest of my smoothie from the straw and pushed the plastic cup away. So we just sat and ate a little more, that was, until a voice rang out. We still weren't used to it, but we knew whose it was and trusted it. Of course, the speaker wasn't anywhere near us. He himself had trouble convincing himself to come and talk to us, but he wasn't really anywhere near us, so that seemed to please him. Actually, as a matter of fact, he was still in the school. Mewtwo.

Whenever the director or some other teacher had things to announce, Mewtwo was the one to be pestered. But still, his voice was in our minds, and undoubtedly, all the minds of every other PKSP student. _"Students! Return to the school's atrium RIGHT NOW!"_ The way he said 'right now' scared us, so we glanced at each other and nodded.

Gold shoved the whole bowl of banana split into his mouth, choked, swallowed, and forced Dia to swallow his ice-cream in one gulp. Then we rose from our chairs at once, at the same time, which probably noted some attention from the other customers at the cafe, but we ignored it and ran towards the bathrooms. Each of us took our places in different stalls- Okay, wait. Not in the same bathroom, duh. Do you really think Dia and Gold came into the girls' bathroom? Uh, no.

We took out the badges from our pocket and pinned it onto the upper left of whatever shirt we were wearing at the moment, and called out "Mewtwo!" silently in our minds. Then we were teleported back to the school.

Or, well, at least, the outside of our school. We were standing in front of the large golden gates with the words PKSP twirled and engraved into the gates with the golden wire. "Mewtwo!" Aya yelled, and for a moment we felt the sensation that we usually felt when we were being teleported, but it fizzed out in the middle, and we were still standing in front of the school gates.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Just open the gates and walk into the school. Well, that was obviously the simplest solution, but despite the school being seated far away from the city, there were still people around it, and if anyone so happened to find the building and attempt to explore the inside, if they walked through the gate they'd be bounced away, have their memory altered and quickly sent back to wherever they came from. Which is why we need to be teleported into the school.

Gold raised an eyebrow. "Huh? That's weird."

I clenched my fists. "Try again, guys. All together..."

"MEWTWO!"

Suddenly a soft color of purple filled the sky and covered the school like a snowglobe, for just a split second, and we were teleported into the middle of the school, where all the students were rushing towards the atrium. Some were going the other way, obviously running for their Pokemon.

Despite the severe warning, we still felt the massive urge to run and get our Pokemon, and so did Dia and Gold. Ari, Nyx, Pixii, they were still fine, but they could sense our worried emotions. We quickly recalled them into their Pokeballs and whipped them away, turning and running back towards the hall.

"What's going on? What's happening?" I asked Gabe, who I had quickly spotted, stumbling alongside Enki within the mass of students.

He shot me a worried look. "I don't know," he responded. "But it's big."

Eventually we reached the main hall and burst through the doors, where everybody was buzzing about, panicking. I saw Aria run towards me, calling out my name. "Ria, what's wrong? What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

Her eyes were filled with fear, and she was shaking all over. "What's wrong?" I asked again. "Y-You're making me feel scared.."

She bit her lip. "K-Kimberly, she and Len, her Pichu, they're missing."

* * *

**Kimberly has a Pichu named Len Kagamine. Lol, sorry if I ruined that possible cliffhanger there. Okay, not with the Kagamine, just Len. Because Rin and Len would make such cute Pichus. And now, would you please review?**


	5. Names

**I'm just so busy with school, homework, deviantart, my other fan- Hey, wait a minute, do you guys even read my other fanfics? Yeah, they're mostly Pokemon, but read them anyway, please? Okay, whatever, on to the next chapter...**

Reviews

**8TyeDye8**  
Haha, I know, but what I meant was right after a dramatic ending: "She has a Pichu called Len Kagamine." It's just a bit off, isn't it? :)

* * *

"What!?"

Aria pulled away from me, and by just looking at the Pokemon scampering around by our feet, I could tell that everything had suddenly gone wrong, they knew it had, and they couldn't stop it. "B-But how? What happened? Why? Where'd she go?" I burst out with all the questions I could think of. Gold and Dia had run off to join the other trainers, and with a soft explosion they released their flying-type Pokemon (Or at least Pokemon that would help them fly) and were about to exit the hall before Mewtwo stopped them.

"_No_," he called telepathically, undoubtedly meant for them only, but he had been used to spreading his telepathy so far already that he couldn't help but breach it to the nearby students. Like me. "_You are not to leave the school compound. This is up to the adults, you understand?_" He turned towards us and spoke to the rest of the students. "_Children, have no_ _fear_." Oh sure, you think some random student suddenly disappearing from the face of the e- Or, school compound and not at home is something to stay calm about? What if that person came for us? Unlike perfect Mewtwo, we had fears...

He turned back towards the gym leaders, and nodded his head towards the direction of the Elite Fours' office. He had also obviously meant to talk to them only, but the thoughts breached into mine. "_Go. You must find the girl, whatever the cause. Tell ... .. director to tell the students everything will... ... Fine... ... Search... ... ... Lessons... ... ... Usu... Al... ... ... ... .. ...St... And... ... .. ..._." And then I couldn't hear what he was trying to say anymore, because he ushered all the gym leaders out of the hall, and was about to teleport off as well before a dozen students came at him, even Red and Yellow and Blue, they were all crying and sobbing and asking what was going on.

"M-Mewtwo!" I gasped, and for some strange reason he noticed me out of all of the pulls and shouts. "What's going on? Please, tell me, Kimberly's my friend! Why can't we leave the school compound? Please, find her! Oh, and back when you were about to teleport us to the main hall you didn't, why is that?"

The physic Pokemon faltered for a moment, calming down another few students before he turned back to me. "_Do not worry child. The girl will be found. The gym leaders have surrounded the school compound with a telekinetic force field, which is why I had a little problem using my powers to teleport you. Even us legendaries have limits. You are to continue to study as normal, but from now on in the school hall, where we can monitor everyone. Right, children_?" And then I realized he had been talking to everyone as well as me, but before I could beg for more help, my fingers slipped through his arm as he disappeared in a gentle curtain of falling sparkles.

I turned back to see Yellow sobbing, the other trainers and students panicking. Kimberly... Kim, oh god, what had happened to her? "What do you think happened?" I asked, quickly spotting Nicole in the crowd, the closest one to me, next to Jack and another girl.

"I-I don't know." She said, looking around. "But I feel horrible."

We all do, I thought to myself as I waved and she walked away to talk with some other people. I ran back towards Aya and Lumina, with Pixii, Nyx and Ari curled up at their feet shivering. I picked Ari up and let her curl up in my arms, but even that didn't seem to soothe me, like it normally would have. I felt sick. Horrible. "Kimberly... What could have happened? How could a stranger kidnap her?"

Lumina flopped down and sat cross-legged on the floor, lifting her hand and gently rubbing between Nyx's ears, letting her nibble her fingers slightly. "I... I don't know." She mumbled. "I talked to Erika earlier, she said Kimberly had been in the school compound the whole day, and she went out after lunch time, but Erika said- or, well, remembered that she had Kim's notebook with her, and she had to return it. So she went to this other girl whose Pokemon was a Elgyem which could sense other peoples minds, so she asked if her Elgyem could find Kimberly for her, but after a while the owner panicked and said that she-" she paused and took a breath. "That she, her Elgyem couldn't sense Kimberly's or Len's mind, and the only time when one's mind can't be sensed is when they're either- No. The only time it can't be sensed if they were dead."

At the last word her lips numbed and she looked at the floor, shaking her head slowly. "No..." Aya breathed, clasping her hands over her mouth, shaking her head as well. "No, no, no, Kim, no... She can't... She can't be dead. Who on earth would just kill a random girl?"

Lumina's head snapped upwards slightly, and she turned to glare at Aya, grimacing. Nyx growled slightly, and Pixii stood up and retreated, and I could see the suspicion in it's eye. Ari tensed. "Then why can't that Elgyem feel her mind? They're strong Pokemon, you know? And what other explanation is there, huh?" She said.

Aya frowned, and she looked as though she was about to cry, and Pixii wobbled slightly, but she held back and turned away. Sensing some sort of fight that would probably explode out later, I turned and walked off to find someone else to talk to. Yellow, maybe, but she was in hysterics, strangling her Chuchu while Blue (the girl) and Crystal were trying to calm her down. I had made friends with most of the trainers, but they were still kind of somehow uncomfortable to talk to. Get what I mean?

Hm. Maybe Dia. In my opinion he was one of the easy ones to talk to, since he was so clueless and stuff, and he was a year younger than me. Besides, I didn't need to worry about accidentally annoying or angering him, but still... In the end I had to force myself to talk to Gold. I was the first one he fetched, and my, how should I say, feelings? No. Something, I don't know, and I had spent more time with him than the other trainers. "What do you think happened to her?" I asked softly.

He jerked, maybe because I was standing behind him and he didn't notice me. "I have no idea." He sighed. "Just... To kidnap a lady, that's just..."

"She's thirteen... Same age as me, same age as you..." I said, slightly annoyed, but fear regained. "Oh god, I'm so scared Gold. What if that person comes for us, too? We have our Pokemon, but..." My words failed and I just started sobbing, shaking my head.

"May!" I heard someone call my name, and I was being whisked away, Gold staring at me with a confused look on his face. "Sorry!" I yelped as someone turned me around.

It was Erika. "E-Erika?" I mumbled. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"I just realized something," she huffed, sweat trailing down her neck and her glossy black hair wettened and stuck flat against her neck. "I have Kimberly's notebook, right?" I nodded. "Well, my friend Natalie, she has a Growlithe as her Pokemon, and I asked her to sniff her book, I just couldn't believe she was dead, I mean, maybe the Elgyem couldn't sense her mind. So I had her Growlithe sniff the notebook, and it actually smelled her out! May, Kimberly might still be alive!"

"Th-That's great!" I stammered, because Erika was starting to shake my shoulders back and forth. "But did you get it to find out where she was?"

The girl in front of me frowned. "Exactly," she said. "I asked, but when the Growlithe sniffed again, it said like she wasn't anywhere at all. I'm so worried, May. She could be dead, but she couldn't be, either."

Soon the hall was filled with mattresses that the weakest (okay, not to say weakest... But least battle-worth, if that was possible) Pokemon that the gym leaders had left behind carried in. "Are we supposed to sleep here?" I asked worriedly.

Blue, who was suddenly standing next to me nodded. "Yeah," she said. "We can't monitor everyone while they're in their rooms, so you'll have to stay here. The other adults will be sleeping outside the hall, so if anyone comes into the school compound we'll get notified already..."

She turned towards Ari, who was hissing viciously yet softly at something. "And.. I know you just got your Pokemon, and they're not so much high in level because you've got school and everything.. But... If we have to fight, do your best, okay?" She smiled and headed back to the girl's sleeping section and had her Wigglytuff start moving the mattresses around.

Eventually the lights in the hall went off in half an hour, and someone from outside came in and ordered us to get to sleep, because the next day we were to train our Pokemon from 6 a.m. For a moment I felt excited because we were finally spending the whole day with our Pokemon without lesson breaks. I quickly messaged my parents good night and crawled towards my sleeping bag when I heard someone whispering my name. "Huh?"

I turned around. Aya was sitting next to me, her pale pink sleeping bag laying crumpled on the floor. "I heard what Erika said." She whispered, glancing around the hall for a moment to see if anyone was listening other than our friends. Of course the adults had ordered us to sleep, but there were still plenty of students (including the trainers) that were still awake. "If that Growlithe really sniffed Kimberly out, don't you think maybe that she could still be nearby? I know they've good noses, but if she was really far away or dead, it wouldn't be able to smell her out at all! So she must, she must still be here."

My mind was starting to get blurry. I could hardly concentrate, but I wanted to find Kimberly so bad. Oh yeah, and one more thing. I know there's an old lady called Kimberly, too, but... Whatever. "Really? So what do you think we should do?"

Aya blinked and smiled. "Well, duh. Go look for clues." She grinned.

I shook my head. "But the door is locked, we'll never get out. And even if we do, the adults outside would totally notice us... Maybe..."

Aya shook her head as well. "That's not what I'm saying..." She whispered, and paused for a few seconds, and crawled over to another sleeping bag and whispered hastily. "Nicole! Go wake him up!"

"H-Huh?" Her short, spiky autumn brown hair fell over her eyes as she sat up, the Dratini next to her uncoiling sleepily. "Who? Oh... Uh, okay... Saki?" The Dratini stretched slightly and turned towards another sleeping bag in the distance, and for a moment, it's eyes glowed before a figure shot up in the darkness.

"Huh what where I'm sorry I swear I didn't steal those cookies who am I-" He stopped, and a sleepy Ralts got up next to him. Jack? "Ow, Nicky. What's up?" She shrugged and pointed towards Aya.

Jack yawned and shifted closer slightly, his Ralts going after him. "We need you to teleport us out of the main hall." She said so seriously, it would've made us laugh if not for the incidents we were all going though. "We need to look for clues about Kimberly's disappearance! Help us, please?"

"Oh, uh, really?" He mumbled sleepily, then his face lit up. "Seriously!? Zeki, think you can do that?" He turned towards the Ralts. It nodded happily, obviously excited by his... Excitedness. "Alright, c'mon."

We crawled silently closer to the door so that in case Zeki's teleportation wasn't strong enough, it would at least get us further because if we were where we were earlier, it might've accidentally teleported us right above one of the teachers.

The Ralts raised it's small arms and it's eyes glowed bright red. Nicole flinched, thinking it would've awoken or taken other students' notice, but none of them didn't seem to be bothered and slept or continued doing whatever they were doing.

Then we felt that teleportation sensation (Haha, that rhymes) except weaker and it took a few seconds for the Ralts to gether us all up together to get ready to teleport. While we all sat nervously with the physic power surrounding us, the only one that noticed us in that split second to teleport off was Ruby, and he didn't seem too bothered by it.

Well, at least if anyone found we were missing and panicked, Ruby would cover us. But anyway. We landed right in front of one of the teachers, and Jack caught Pixii just in time before she fell on top of him. "That was close." He breathed, handing Pixii towards Aya as we snuck away from the teachers. "Zeki?"

We all turned to look at the Ralts, who was quivering on the floor. Jack picked it up and looked at it closely before turning to us. "Okay, I don't think we can count on Zeki so much to teleport us around." He said worriedly. "It's probably that force-field they set around the school, so special attacks like teleport or confusion won't work too well. So no teleportation unless we don't have a choice, okay?"

We nodded. Okay, so it was just me, Aya, Jack and Nicole. And our Pokemon of course. We weren't exactly close, but we were still friends, and we had to find out what had happened to Kimberly. So we tip-toed away from the main hall and towards the girls' dorms.

"It's locked." Nicole said, pulling on Kimberly's room door handle for a while before giving up. "How are we gonna get in?" We gave her looks and nodded towards Dratini, but the naive girl who was actually a year older than us (She's in our class, but... Eh.) didn't understand until Aya picked up her Dratini and shoved it into her face. "O-Oh, right! "Wait here," she commanded as she hopped onto her Dratini which strangely had the strength to bare her weight and zoomed off.

Suddenly the door in front of us opened, and Aya jumped back in shock. "The window was open." Nicole said happily, nodding towards the white curtains flowing gently in the night breeze. She led us in and had us look around.

"So what exactly are we looking for again?" Aya asked, opening the clothes cupboard and then closed it. "Because there's nothing in there except for some old socks. Yuck!"

Nicole, who was searching around in the bathroom came out and walked towards Aya. "Old socks?" She said suspiciously. "Kimberly and Aria are really neat, they'd never leave some old socks lying in a cupboard. And whoever the third girl must be, she couldn't have either. That's her bed, over there-" She pointed at the bottom bunk on the bed on the right. "See how neat it is?"

She opened the cupboard and fished one out, and we all automatically held our breath, yet there was no stench. "Huh, that's weird." Nicole said, releasing her breath. "The sock looks old and dirty, but it doesn't smell. And besides, it looks too big for a girl our age to wear it."

"Wait, turn it over- And Ari, stop sniffing it." I said quickly, picking up my Skitty and setting it on my shoulder. Nicole handed me the sock and I peered at it, noticing a very fine black thread stitched onto the red stripe along the sock. "There's a name here..." I said, trying to get a closer look. "But I can't really..."

"Here, hand it over." Jack said, and I passed it to him. He crouched down and set it in front of Zeki. "Sorry buddy... Think you could spell this out?"

The Ralts shivered, but nodded and took the sock, and a burst of light illuminated in its eye. "Ra..." It gasped.

"What? What does it say?"

Zeki held the sock up and wobbled slightly. A sudden worried expression spread over Jack's face, and he turned towards us with a painful horrible look in his eyes. "Telepathy?" I suggested, and he nodded. "What did he tell you?"

Jack turned back to Zeki as if he was unsure of what to do, but he nodded, and he turned back to us, his eyes on the ground.

"The name says Director..."

* * *

**Well. That was... Anti-climatic. Or something. Yeah. B-But at least I updated. That's a good thing.**


	6. Two more

**Oh my gosh, I'm sooo sorry guys, it's been such a long time, hasn't it? Ahhh every time I write a new story, I get really excited and write the first few chapters really quick and then it wears out, and then I make up a new story. I need to learn to slow down and make more one-shots.** **Ugh...**

Reviews

**8TyeDye8**  
Haha, thank you! I'm trying my best!

**Darkria Defender  
**Well, I needed more characters to work with. But thanks!

* * *

Automatically, Nicole screamed and jumped backwards, knocking into a table and tumbling to the floor, papers falling over her head. "I'm okay." She called out from underneath the sheets as her Dragonair slithered towards her, working away the pile. I shook my head and sighed, and turned towards Jack.

"Why is the Director's socks here? That's just... Weird." I mumbled, taking the sock and staring at the stitching. My mind was in turmoil with possible answers, or maybe _im_possible answers. Nothing made sense, and every question I asked myself branched out into a thousand more. "Maybe they just got the laundry wrong or something. Maybe someone accidentally threw a bunch of socks into the same basket and nobody checked?"

"Maybe..." Aya said thoughtfully. "But we have to make sure that this is really the Director's sock, right? C'mon, Pixii..." The Vulpix hesitated, but allowed Aya to hold the sock near its nose, and sniffed it. Immediately the Vulpix started making a Vulpix-barking sound, and bolted towards the door. We looked at each other and followed it out, but not before a Lorelei **((Is that how you spell her name?))** stopped us.

A very _angry_ Lorelei.

"So. Where have you all been?" We fell silent and I shuffled backwards. We were all staring at Jack - he was the oldest, but Lorelei was expecting explanations from all of us. Of course, 'explanations' to us being 'talking back' to adults if we talked now. "I'm waiting." Oh. So we were supposed to talk? Well then. We all looked at Jack, but he just stiffened. "We were panicking!" She burst out, stamping her high-heel on the floor. Ow. Did that hurt? Not something I was supposed to think about now, but it eased my thought on trouble. "You are lucky Ruby told us you had slipped out instead of kidnapped like Kimberly and-"

Aya gasped. "Wait, what do you mean Kimberly 'and'!? Did someone else go missing!?"

Lorelei paled and she bit her lip. "Calm down, children. We don't want to loose anyone else. We have to get back to the ha-" And before she finished, we heard someone from the hall scream.

...

Lorelei burst through the door, and we could see everyone in panic, screeching, teachers trying to calm down the students and the other trainers. "Wh-What's going on!?" Aya burst out. She turned to Lorelei. "M-Miss! What's happening? What-" Suddenly Zeki collapsed onto the ground, Jack catching it just in time. "AAA! What's wrong!?"

"Aya- Aya, calm down." I said slowly, clasping her shoulder before she collapsed along with the Ralts. "It's probably Mewtwo's power, or maybe whatever the others are doing to keep us safe in school."

"Oh." She said, calming down a little. "Okay."

"Do you think someone else went missing?" Nicole asked innocently. The Pokemon shot her irritating looks but didn't cry out, and she didn't seem to notice anyway.

"Maybe." I tried to stay calm, breathe in and out, but that's not easy when there are a hundred people running and screaming around you. But in that mess I noticed two of the teachers whispering to each other, and someone- Who was it? Oh. Platinum. "Maybe they know. Stay here, guys. Ari." I stood up and walked off, and although no words were said, each of my friends I passed, we looked at each other and nodded silently. And they followed.

"Um, excuse me." I piped up as we approached the teachers. They gave a little jerk, and turned towards me. Platinum seemed relatively calm, but I could see the fear in her eyes. _We're not safe here,_ they told me, and something else said that was true. But when she studied my face she immediately paled and bit her lip. What was wrong?

"Who... Who was it... This time?" Erika asked nervously from behind me. "That is... I mean... Um..." Her voice trailed off.

Platinum just stared at me and Erika discouragingly, looking at us like we were corpses, but the teachers didn't notice her.

"Aria Callas."

I felt like someone had just swung a fist at me.

**((Oh yeah that was totally Italian.  
****It means music, and so does Aria.  
Okay sorry.))**

Erika grabbed my arm, and so did another girl on my right. Who was it? I couldn't really see. I was starting to feel sick, but she wasn't looking too well either. Not Aria... No! Platinum had her hands on her face, staring at us, her eyes shining. "I... She was a good student... I'm... I'm so sorry..." She turned and walked away, us watching her leave. Did Aria know Platinum? Oh.

The girl on my right - who was that again? Oh, Rachelle. She led me back to my group of friends and stood next to Nicole. Aya looked at me worriedly. "What now? Who was it?" She looked at me and bit her lip, and turned to Rachelle, but I answered first.

"It... It was Aria..." Nicole and Jack gasped, and from somewhere behind me I heard Lumina curse, but turned away as soon as I did. "Oh my god... Why... We've been... Together... No... Aria..." I thought I would explode into tears, but Rachelle started sobbing instead, and Nicole curled her arms around her and my shoulders, trying to comfort us. "Who... Why..." I blubbered. I just wanted to collapse into a heap and fill the room with tears.

"We have to find her." Aya exclaimed, curling her fingers into a fist. Nicole gave her a puzzled look, but Jack frowned.

"How? I don't think Zeki can help anymore."

"We have to!" I nodded, and looked at Rachelle. "Right?" Aya and Rachelle nodded quickly, and the Pokemon at their feet showed excitement in their eyes. "We're going to have to try again."

"Alright..." Jack sighed. Then he scowled. "Whatever. But whoever is doing this, I'm gonna-"

_May._

I jumped. What the- Apparently the others had heard it to, but not my name. "Who called me?" Aya asked in surprise, looking around. We all shook our heads, and Nicole repeated the question this time.

_They went through the window._

We stared at each other in shock, but whoever that voice belonged to - it wasn't about to give us another hint. It was definitely not Mewtwo's - we'd recognize it. But I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, or old or young, but wherever that voice was from, it was going to help us. "So... Aria and Kimberly went through the window..." I said slowly, my head bent down. I felt weird, and my head ached. Too much telepathy? "Maybe if we could find some clues..."

"Who was she sleeping with?" Rachelle asked. "I'm not sure about Kimberly, but, Aria?"

"Natasha." Aya said quickly. "I saw them talking earlier. Maybe..." We looked at each other without a word, and headed towards our classmate's direction. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her. Only Aya and I walked up further, while the rest stayed behind, watching the teachers that were still trying to calm other hysterical students down. "Nat! About A-"

"I'm sorry," she wept. "I saw her get up and move, but I thought she was going to talk to someone... Or... I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention."

I shook my head. "No. It's okay, it's not your fault. Thanks, anyway..." Natasha nodded and we turned back to the group, before Aya shrieked.

Rachelle and Jack turned towards her, and several other students. "Aya? What's wrong?"

"G-Guys... Where... Where is Nicky?"

Rachelle's head snapped towards her right, and in the spot where Nicole and her Dratini were a moment ago, was now an empty spot on the floor. Aya fainted.

...

Blue was fanning Ruby, trying to wake him up. I looked at them, but my mind was elsewhere. How did everyone - Kimberly, Aria, Nicole - how did they just disappear like that? Kimberly and Aria had gotten through the window, and I had no idea who told me that, but Nicole? How did she just vanish just like that? Wouldn't Rachelle or Jack have seen her if she wandered off, or anyone notice if she had tried to clamber out of the window at all?

I was getting frustrated. Rachelle stepped towards me and turned backwards, sighing. "M-May... I'm getting scared..." I gulped. I didn't want to seem weak, or anything. "I hope-" She stepped backwards again, and she knocked into me, and I knocked into Dia, and we all fell onto the floor. **((This actually happened before haha oop))** "Oww- Sorry... Are you okay?"

I nodded and rubbed my head. "Yeah, I'm... Dia? You alright? Rachelle jumped up and I followed her, knocking into her again, but luckily we didn't fall forwards this time. Diamond was lying on his stomach on the floor, groaning what I presumed to be a 'yes'. "I think he'll be fine."

I went back to my group, different this time. Rachelle, Lumina and Gabe. Different, but the same. Lumina was looking down, Nyx watching her uncomfortably. How long would we have to lie in suspense, and possible danger like this? "We have to find them." Gabe said confidently, Enki nodding, and swayed forward. "We can't let this go on any longer..."

Lumina looked up. She had been looking at the floor for so long of all things her neck could have been broken, but apparently not. "Yeah. We can do this." her eyes darted sideways, but back to us. Something between Aya and Lumina had been broken, and I didn't dare ask why. We didn't need more anger right now. I nodded and grinned, and Rachelle pumped a fist.

I turned towards the group Lumina had been looking at - Aya, Erika and Jack - maybe we were separate, but if we could somehow find a way for everyone to work together, but not exactly know it, everyone working towards the same goal without realizing maybe, just maybe we could make this work. Maybe I could make this work.

I looked at the window where Aria and Kimberly possibly climbed out of. "We're coming for you, guys." I said softly. "We're coming."

* * *

**Short? Rushed? I dunno, I guess so. I usually get bored after a few chapters, but I'll try my best! Give me more ideas, people! Also, I'll need to shift Jack and Gabe out of the way for a while so I can work with boys from my class. Those two were only OC cameos, after all. So! Wish me luck. But this will take a while. I need more inspiration, ahaha...**


End file.
